Moon Blood
by TheReaders
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by strange new demons. Dean has to find him before the next new moon or the world will fall into the hands of the Blood Demons. Nothing too bad here, lots of blood though.
1. Chapter 1

Moon Blood

Moon Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: The demons and what they do is completely off of what I had heard from my friends. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Capture

Sam woke with a huge headache. Through the dredges of a hangover and a drug he noticed he was in a concrete room with a door. It took a little more time for him to notice he was hanging by his wrists in the middle of said room. All the weapons he had been carrying were all on a table next to the door. Sam also noticed that there were bowls and all sorts of other weapons on the table as well. He moved his hands a little to try and get out of the bindings he was being held by but he soon realized that the bindings were actual shackles and he wasn't going to get out anytime soon. As he slowly regained his bearings he couldn't help but wonder how in the hell he had gotten into this situation. Then he remembered he had had a fight with Dean about something and had gone to a bar to blow off some steam. After that everything was a hazy memory. Suddenly the door opened and two people came into the room. One was a blonde girl. She was skinny and had bright green eyes. She looked like she was ready to have a good time anytime. The other person who came in was the complete opposite. He had dark hair and brown eyes, he looked like the kind of guy to kill you just because your hair wasn't brushed the right way.

"Oh, you're awake?" the girl asked.

Sam looked at them with weary and tired eyes.

"I suppose you are," said the girl coming closer to Sam.

Sam tried to get as far away from her as the shackles allowed.

"Trisha, what did I tell you about getting that close to humans, they might hurt you," the guy said; his voice warning Sam not to even think about hurting the girl.

"But Tai, he's so cute. Do we really have to sacrifice him? Can't we find someone else? I want to keep him," complained the girl.

"It would not be the best thing to do. Those shackles are the only bonds we have that can keep him there without him hurting himself," replied the boy.

"What are going to do to me?" asked Sam weakly.

"You'll find out soon," replied Trisha smiling at him.

"Let's go, we have to prepare," said Tai.

The two left the room and only one thought passed Sam's mind. _I'm screwed._

Dean woke to the alarm next to the bed blaring. Texas sun shone through the hotel window illuminating the room.

"Can you shut that off Sammy?" he asked turning over in the bed and shutting his eyes.

When the alarm didn't go off Dean turned to yell at Sam but what he saw made him freeze. The bed next to his was made and didn't look like it had been slept in. Sam's bag was still where Dean had placed it after Sam had left and hadn't been moved. Panicking he got up and shut the alarm off before rushing to get his phone. He dialed Sam's number and put the phone to his ear. After a few rings an automatic message told him that the number was out of service at the moment. Warning bells were going off like crazy in Dean's mind. Thinking it best he dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello?" said Bobby after a few rings.

"Bobby it's Dean," said Dean.

"What's the matter?"

"Sam's missing. We had a fight last night and he went off somewhere and hasn't come back. I tried calling him but his phone isn't in service anymore."

"Where are you?" asked Bobby.

"The Madison in Austin. You know which one," answered Dean.

"I'll be there is four hours."

"Hurry."

Dean hung up the phone and looked out the window.

"Sam, what have you gotten yourself into now," he whispered to the air.

Sam groaned for the ninth time in an hour. His body hurt, he was tired, and he was sure that the tingling in his hands was not a good thing. He was sure that his phone had gone off but soon the vibrating stopped. He looked at the thing hopelessly. Suddenly the door opened and Trisha entered. She smiled at him devilishly as she closed the door quietly.

"I don't care what Tai says, you're too cute to pass up," she said coming closer.

Sam flinched away from her as much as he could.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "Scared?"

He stayed quiet but let out a yelp when he felt her hand on his inner thigh. Trisha leaned into him and smiled.

"You like that?" she asked.

He looked away but her other hand gripped his chin and made him look at her. Suddenly her lips had claimed his. He grunted in surprise and tried to fight her but she was too strong.

"What are you doing Trisha? I told you to stay away from him till the ceremony," said Tai.

Trisha pulled back quickly away from Sam and turned. Sam was surprised and a little grateful at Tai's silent entry. Trisha looked like a kid with a hand in the cookie jar and scowled when she went out of the room. Tai glanced at Sam and snarled. Then he left. When they were both gone Sam sighed and looked at his feet which were falling asleep fast.

"Dean stay safe," he whispered as he fell into a restless sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Hi, here's chapter 2. It's really late…sry.

Chapter 2: Plans

When the knock on the door sounded Dean was there immediately. Bobby walked into the room when Dean opened the door.

"Tell me the whole story," he said.

"Sam and I were arguing about going after this demon in town. Sam thought that it was too much and told me we should leave. I didn't think so and I argued with him. I told him he could do what he wants and he left. Before he went he told me he would be at a bar then left. I didn't follow him. This morning he didn't come back," replied Dean.

"Do you think he could be passed out at the bar?" asked Bobby.

"I called the only bar in town and he wasn't there. Besides Sam doesn't get that drunk. He's too smart for that."

"Do you think he went with someone?"

"If he did it wasn't out of his own free will."

"You're saying he could be kidnapped?"

"Yeah."

Bobby sighed.

"All right, I'll see what I can unearth."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said.

A sharp slap brought Sam into the world of the conscious. The scent of something tasty wafted into his nose making his mouth water. When he opened his eyes he saw Tai standing in front of him with a bowl of soup.

"I'm letting you down so you can eat don't try anything," he said in a dangerous tone.

There was clinking and the scratching of metal on metal. Sam collapsed to the floor, unable to hold himself up. The soup was placed in front of him and he ate it quickly. He was also given water. It tasted bitter but he drank it anyway. Suddenly he felt very tired but he fought the feeling.

"What did you put in the water?" he asked slurring his words.

"Wait a few more seconds and the fatigue will go away," Tai said.

True to his word the tiredness disappeared but Sam felt weird. His senses felt like they were on overdrive.

"What did you give me?" asked Sam.

"Something to heighten your senses, especially pain," answered Tai.

That didn't sound good. Sam screamed as he was hauled painfully to a standing position by his wrists. Trisha came into the room. Sam could smell a cinnamon perfume wafting from her.

"Can we finally start?" she asked.

"Yes, remember only take as much as we need. We need to keep him alive till the new moon comes around," said Tai.

"Got it."

Sam was confused and a little cautious now. What did Tai mean, take only as much as they needed? He soon got his answer as Trisha walked toward him. She brandished a knife and had a bowl in the other hand. His shirt was ripped from his body by an unseen force.

"Get away from me!" he yelled at her.

She smiled and ignored his orders. She placed the edge of her knife on his side right underneath his last rib. Smiling she drew the razor sharp edge across Sam's skin. Sam screamed in agony as the blade cut him. Blood ran freely from the wound and into the bowl that Trisha held. When the wound started to stop she reopened it, causing more screams to erupt from Sam's throat. When the wound finally scabbed over the bowl was full of crimson blood.

Trisha took the blood over to the table and delved out two portions of it into two separate bowls. Leaving a mouthful of blood in the original bowl. Tai took one of the bowls and smirked. Within a second he swallowed the blood in one huge gulp. Trisha followed suit. Sam felt like throwing up. They both approached with the remaining blood. Trisha put some powder in it before she walked behind Sam. Snaking her arms around his neck she placed the bowl near the younger Winchester's mouth. Sam shied away from the stuff.

"Come on Sam," Trisha coaxed.

Sam clamped his lips shut and turned his head away.

"I'm tired of this," said Tai approaching.

He grabbed Sam's chin and made him open his mouth. Tilting his head back Tai nodded and Trisha poured the blood into Sam's mouth. She also pinched Sam's nose. In its haste to breathe Sam's body swallowed what was in his mouth. Tai let Sam go and Trisha went to clean the bowls. Tai stayed and watched Sam for a minute.

"What are you?" asked Sam.

"Demons. Even though we drink blood it's not for our nutrition, it's connects us to our victims soul. The soul is what we're after. If we don't feed by the new moon we will return to Hell," answered Tai.

"So that's what you plan to do," said Sam weakly, wincing at his wound.

"Exactly."

Tai exited the room leaving Sam in his pain and misery.

Dean paced around the room on his seven hundredth trip. He was worried about Sam. When there was a knock he ran to get it. Bobby came in looking troubled.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked.

"Sam was seen with a woman the night he disappeared. The bartender saw her slip something into his drink. He couldn't stop Sam from drinking it. The woman left him alone after that. Then when Sam left. The woman was no where to be seen," answered Bobby.

"That bitch!" Dean cursed.

"Calm down Dean. You won't solve anything by getting angry."

"But Sam could be in big trouble!"

"I know that's why I called for back up."

"You didn't."

There was a knock on the door. Bobby went to get it. Ruby stepped into the room.

"I hear our Sammy has gotten into some trouble," she said turning to Dean.

"_Sam's_ been kidnapped," Dean answered.

"Give me all the details."

Bobby filled Ruby in on the situation. Soon she got up and started to pace around the room. With out any warning she ran out of the room. Dean looked at Bobby in confusion.

Ruby came knocking on the door a few hours later. When Dean opened the door she rushed in.

"We have a week," she stated.

"To do what?" asked Dean closing the door.

"To get Sam back," she answered.

"Where did this spring up?" asked Bobby.

"The Blood Demons have him."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: I said that Dean and the others had a week to find Sam, I meant three days.

Chapter 3:

Sam woke to a scream from somewhere outside the room he was in, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. The room was dark; little light came through the dusty windows of the warehouse. He groaned, feeling completely sick. What ever the demons had put into his blood that they force fed him was making him feel sick to his stomach now. He hung his head when the door opened. A lamp made its way into the room with Tai as its owner. The blood demon was smirking a little. He went over to Sam and shoved a few crackers into his mouth. Sam had to quickly chew and swallow them so he didn't choke.

"I bet you're not feeling so hot right now," Tai teased.

The younger Winchester only glared at the demon. Tai's laugh rang through the room.

"You won't have to feel that way for much longer. The new moon is coming on fast and Trisha can't wait to get a taste of your soul."

Sam shivered a little; the demon's tone was giving him the creeps. He only hoped that Dean would find him in time.

"So let me get this straight," Dean said leaning over the table the three were sitting at in the hotel room, "The demons that kidnapped Sam are trying to get at his soul, but they need to drink some of his blood first so that they can bond with the soul?"

"That's the gist of it. I don't know much about them, since there are so few of them. But they travel in pairs, always. There is usually a girl and a guy but there are differences, sometimes it's girl and girl or boy and boy. Sometimes it's even a girl or boy and an animal. We have to find them in a few days or Sam won't be around much longer to save," Ruby explained.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Bobby.

"Well from what the bartender said I assume the girl sticks around, so her partner must as well. They can't be far from here."

"That's only narrows it down to what fifty thousand square miles to cover?" Dean snapped.

"We can exclude the bar and most places in town. These guys need somewhere out of the way, in plain view of the moon when it's out so they can track the moon. If they don't feed at the new moon they will be thrown back into hell."

"Why not kill them?" asked Dean.

"It's easier to let them go back to hell. If they drank your brother's blood already they will be connected to his soul, at least partially. If we kill them Sam will feel the whole thing," Ruby answered.

Dean and Bobby froze.

"So you're saying we just have to keep them from extracting Sam's soul and they will disappear?" asked Bobby.

Ruby nodded. The three stood for a moment longer.

"Then let's get to finding their hiding place," Dean said, walking out of the room for the Impala.

Tai had left after taunting and teasing Sam for an hour. Sam was sure that he would be back soon though. He wriggled in his bonds, the shackles were tight and he was pretty sure he was never going to get out of them. The room was becoming lighter as dawn approached. as the room came into view more he noticed something new. A metal table was a few feet away from where he was. There were large leather restraints on it, like the one's they used in mental hospitals to keep patients from hurting themselves. Sam was sure he would need a mental hospital if he ever got out of this. The new moon was in two days.

The door opened and Trisha sauntered in the room, she was holding a bowl of oatmeal. She smiled at him then set the food on the wooden table from before.

"Hungry?" she asked.

He scowled at her. Her shrill laugh echoed in the warehouse room.

"Don't be like that," she said.

She grabbed the oatmeal and a spoon then came over to him.

"Open up," she coaxed.

Sam refused. Even though he was hungry he was sure that they had done something to the food.

"Come on."

Sam turned his head and refused the food. After a while Trisha gave up.

"Well, we wanted to be nice to you. At least you'll stay alive till the ceremony," she snapped walking out of the room.

Sam sagged in his bonds. Suddenly something popped into his head and he mentally hit himself. They were demons right?

The next time the door opened Tai came into the room. He didn't look very happy.

"I hear you refused food," the demon said.

Sam just stared at him. Tai smirked then came closer to Sam, right into his face. The two stared at each other for a minute. Sam decided now would be a good time to try out his idea.

"Christos." he said in a flat tone.

He got the reaction he wanted. Tai reeled in pain away from Sam. So the young hunter started chanting the Lord's Prayer in Latin. But something was wrong; instead of screaming or the demon being removed from the body Tai seemed to be only in minor pain. But he himself started to feel sick beyond reason; he had to resist the urge to wretch on the floor. The demon winced as each word was uttered but he came closer to Sam, whose only defense was to chant louder and harder. Tai raised a fist and brought it across Sam's face. Blood decorated the floor as Sam cried out in pain.

"You should not have done that," Tai said, his voice dangerously low and cruel.

He punched Sam again and again. In the face in the gut, anywhere he could reach. By the time he was done Sam was bloody and almost unconscious. Tai had disappeared from sight and before he realized it Sam was gagged. Tai smiled as he came into sight.

"That should teach you."

"What happened?" asked Trisha coming into the room with the bowls and knife from the day before.

"Our little captive is versed in Latin," Tai answered.

Trisha only shrugged, she put the stuff on the table and approached Sam with the bowl and knife again. Sam could only scream as he was brutally bled.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, they had searched everywhere. Sam was no where to be found. The people at the bar that night couldn't tell him where the girl that had drugged Sam lived. A few people gave ideas as to where Sam could be but they turned out to be complete dead ends. Bobby, Ruby, and Dean met at a diner at lunch; no one had gotten anywhere.

"I don't know where else to look," said Ruby.

"Isn't there any magic or something we can do to find him?" asked Dean.

"Afraid not," replied Bobby.

"We've looked everywhere," Dean sighed exasperated.

The waitress came over to them.

"I couldn't help overhearing, did I hear you're looking for someone?" she asked.

Dean nodded.

"Have you looked by the old warehouses on the outskirts of town?"

The three looked at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the last day they had to find Sam, the three headed over to the warehouses. Dean parked the Impala behind one of the warehouses where it wouldn't be easy to spot. There were at least five huge warehouses. They were spread pretty far apart in case one of them caught fire. They went into one of them. A long hallway met them. One each side there were doors into storerooms. Dean opened one of the doors and saw that beyond were rooms. As each opened a door they saw that some rooms held boxes of supplies or forgotten items, some were empty. The rooms also were different sizes. They searched the first one for an hour before deciding Sam was not there. They had four more to go.

When they were done searching the other four warehouses, they had found no trace of Sam, the only thing suspicious had been shackles hanging from the ceiling in one of the rooms, but no Sam. All three went back to the motel room, confused and a little dejected.

"What do you we do now?" asked Dean.

Ruby shook her head and watched her feet.

"Maybe there was somewhere we didn't look," suggested Bobby.

"We looked everywhere," Dean pressed, "There was no way we would have missed anything."

Suddenly Ruby perked up a little.

"There's one place we haven't checked."

"And where would that be?" asked Dean.

"The house behind the bar," she answered.

The two men looked at her as if she were crazy. She just stared back.

Sam groaned as he slowly came into consciousness. The first thing he realized was he was lying down on a hard table. He had been tightly bound to said table and could not move, even his legs. Someone near his chuckled, he turned to see Tai lounging against a wall.

"I see you're awake," said the demon.

Sam tried to reply but he realized he was still gagged. Tai chuckled low again.

"Don't worry, this is the last stop for you. Hopefully I won't be too disappointed."

Trisha came into the room soon after.

"It's almost time for the bar to close. I hope Billy leaves fast, I can't wait too much longer," she told Tai.

"Hold on for an hour or so, I'll tell Billy to get out quick."

Tai left and Sam was left with Trisha.

"It's too bad you're so attractive. Usually, I wouldn't cut up such a pretty specimen; still, you do what you have to."

They waited for at least thirty minutes before Tai came into the room and locked the door. He nodded to Trisha, who smiled hungrily and looked at Sam. The younger Winchester tried to move as far away as he could from the clutching hands, but both Trisha and Tai were faster. He started to plead through the gag as he also tried to struggle out of the bonds. He felt cold metal on his skin before there was an agonizing second of pain. Then he felt warm liquid flowing down his arms and into his cupped hand. The liquid pooled around him as he realized what the demons above him had just done.

His head started to get fuzzy as his life blood pumped from his wrist. Images around him started to blur and come together. The demons looked hungry.

It was dark before the three could go into the house behind the bar. Ruby scaled the wall and got in through a window, throwing rope to the other two. They all stayed as quiet as they could. Upstairs they could hear only silence, no TV, no radio and defiantly no sounds of anyone cooking. But as they neared the stairs they heard the unmistakable sound of someone thrashing then whimpering. Dean looked to the other two; it was possible they had found Sam.

Sam didn't know what was happening, one minute he was lying there bleeding to death, and in the next three figures rush into the room. Trisha and Tai turned to fight off the intruders. Before Sam knew he felt pain in his whole body, enough for his weak body to create a scream.

"Be careful Dean! I told you they have merged with Sam, he will feel what they feel," yelled the familiar voice of Ruby.

Suddenly someone was standing over him. Sam looked up into the face of Bobby.

"Sam, are you with me?" asked the older man.

Sam felt his hands untied, one being lifted high into the air.

"Bobby," Sam mouthed, sound no longer possible.

Another shock of pain ran through Sam's body and he convulsed on the table. He wasn't sure he could make it much longer. Bobby looked to him.

"Dean, get those demons in that salt circle quickly, Sam isn't doing so well."

Sam coughed, blood dribbled down his chin. He wearily tried to keep his eyes open, knowing full well that it could be the last thing he did. There were growls of anger and frustration. Suddenly, Dean was there, calling to him. But Sam could no longer hear, he could no longer feel, he could no longer do anything. _Dean...try to stay out of trouble_ Sam quietly mused before he felt himself fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Blood Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

A/N: Yes this is the final chapter. But who knows maybe something else is being concocted as you read this.

It was cold. That's all he knew, it was freezing cold. Did the world end? Did hell freeze over? Was he dead? Sam couldn't tell. His whole body felt numb and he wondered how he could even be thinking right now. His chest exploded in pain, but he could do nothing. He felt little pieces of himself floating away, disappearing into the fine mist that surrounded him. All Sam could manage to do was cry silently.

As Sam went limp in Bobby's arms, Dean turned back to the demons, they were smiling.

"There's nothing you can do to stop his soul from being absorbed by us, doesn't matter what you do. My partner and I are too closely bonded to him."

Dean looked back at his little brother. The only way to save him was to kill the two sons of bitches in front of him, but he knew Sam would feel all of it; the pain alone might kill him in his weakened state. He looked to Bobby who nodded. Dean turned to the demons and started to chant the exorcism spell he had memorized by now. Both the blood demons started to convulse as they were forcefully drawn from their human vessels. It proved to be hard on Dean, he could hear Sam thrashing although he was unconscious, but it was also the fact that the demons were strong. He spoke the cantation faster and louder.

Bobby tried to hold Sam down as best he could. Ruby came over to help.

"Dean I told you!" she yelled at the older Winchester, "Sam can feel it all. He could die from the pain alone. Stop it!"

Bobby put a reassuring hand on Ruby's arm.

"It's the only way Ruby, didn't you hear them, the demons are absorbing Sam's soul as we speak; we have to send them back to hell," Bobby said.

She scowled but nodded and tightened her grip on Sam's legs, he was convulsing worse now. She was happy he was unconscious because if not he would be screaming his lungs out if he wasn't.

It hurt, it hurt so bad. Sam couldn't do anything. All he knew was he was still alive, but barely. He closed his eyes and tried to move, do anything that might ease the pain. When he opened his eyes he was staring at himself. He looked around the room and saw Bobby and Ruby holding his body in place while it continued to thrash around. Then he saw his brother facing the demons, some how he knew that Dean was exorcising them.

The demons, although thrashing around, looked smug. Sam felt his spirit being pulled toward them. Realizing what they were doing he fought it and fought it hard. Little by little he pulled away from them, but he was getting tired and there were two demons. He hoped Dean would finish off the cantation soon. Then everything went black.

Dean finished the cantation and the demons came out of their vessels and disappeared. Sam stopped thrashing and lay still. He was badly hurt. His wrist was bleeding still and Dean was sure that if he didn't get Sam to the hospital he really was going to die. Gently he picked up his younger brother and ran outside to the Impala. Not caring about his seats he lay Sam in the back and jumped into the front. The others were climbing into Bobby's truck. Dean peeled out of that parking lot faster than he had ever thought he could, hoping he wasn't too late.

Sam lay in a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart rate monitor, and IV, and a respirator. The moment Dean had come into the hospital with Sam in his arms, his younger brother was already getting colder. The doctors had taken to the OR as soon as they assessed his injuries. As Dean watched the doctors going in and out of the OR he noticed that they were bringing more and more blood into the room. When the doctor came out of the room he walked toward Dean, a relieved yet grim look on his face.

"Dean Winchester?" he asked.

"I am. How's Sammy?"

"He lost a lot of blood, just about three pints."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Sam is alive but just barely. He's in a coma."

Now as Dean watched his little brother he couldn't imagine what Sam had to have been put through. Cuts adorned his back and chest, there were bruises also covering his face, his uncut wrist was also a sign of how Sam had been tied up. Bobby came into the room. He looked tired.

"Anything?" asked the older man.

Dean shook his head.

"Do you think we got to him in time?" asked the older Winchester.

"I don't know. I want to think we did, Dean."

"It wasn't supposed to end like this."

Bobby only sat down in the other chair in the room.

Five days later and Sam still hadn't woken up. Bobby had gone back to his house and Ruby went back to doing whatever she did when she wasn't bothering Sam. The doctors had told him not to get his hope up for a quick wake up. Dean had prayed and prayed for Sam to get better real soon; he prayed that Sam was going to be okay. Dean sighed and looked at his brother, who had begun to look better the second day after the whole thing. He was looking like his old self now, except for the fact he was in a coma. Dean left the room to head down to the cafeteria to get some food.

The first thing that Sam perceived as he woke from his long slumber was that something was choking him. On reflex he started to gag and sputter. He heard alarms go off to the side of his head somewhere. Suddenly, there was a flurry of people in the room. They were telling him to calm down and to relax. He felt strong hands holding down his flailing limbs as something started to be removed from his throat. When whatever it was stopped choking him he opened his eyes, the faces of nurses and doctors stared back at him. Someone was checking his pulse and blood pressure. The doctor above him had a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam?" asked the doctor.

Sam weakly nodded.

"How're you feeling son?" asked the doctor.

"Like I was just choked," answered the youngest Winchester.

"Most people feel like that when they wake up with the respirator in," answered the doctor.

"Where's Dean?"

"We're calling him right now."

"Would Dean Winchester go to room 302? Dean Winchester to room 302."

As soon as he heard the announcement Dean jumped up and ran for Sam's room, afraid for the worst. But as he turned into the room he saw the sight he had been praying for. Sam was sitting up in bed drinking a tall glass of water. There was a nurse by him, making sure he was really okay. The moment he came into the room Sam looked at him and smiled. Dean returned the smile.

Now that Sam had healed up the two were back on the road, heading for Charter, Texas. Sam was sitting in the passengers seat watching the scenery go by. Dean was humming along to his favorite Metallica tape and they were both happy to be alive.


End file.
